Hidden in the Sand
by Kasablanca's Amontillado
Summary: New employee of demo squad Katsu, Deidara naiively brings a marionette from a local puppet shop of the town with him on his live-in job. What secrets could the beautifully constructed marionette have, and why does it have such a dangerous name?
1. 1The Beautiful Puppet on Display

A**/N:**I don't own Naruto, god, it would just be a darker and yaoi version of Ouran Host Club (You know you love it) This will be a DeiSaso story (Deidara seme, Sasori uke), and an original story. I don't own the characters involved (unless their name starts with a 'B' with the exception of Baki), and I don't own the settings (except for the buildings being blown up). I just started writing this on a whim. I know Sasori is actually only a tiny bit taller than Deidara-san, but in all respect to him, I see Sasori as a uke. That's how it plays in my brain.

**Warning (for the whole story):** There may or may not be pedophilia in later chapters, there's strong language, some lime scenes, and a few lemons [if all goes according to plan] in here. If this isn't your cup of tea, then put the saucer down!

* * *

'_Beautiful.'_ Was all the blond could think as he gazed upon the glass-caged puppet.

Deidara Isanti, age nineteen, was a new employee on the demolition squad known as Katsu. The demo squad consisted of three bombers, one accountant, and their employers. Not to mention one really friendly guy they used to help negotiate with rioters. Right now, the demo squad was in the desert village known as the Hidden Sand (Deidara thought the name unoriginal and didn't respect it). While heading to the motel that he and the others would be staying at, he happened to look into the window of a puppet shop called 'Akasuna'. He had went inside to mock the shop; he firmly believed that puppetry was a horrible work of art (un) when he saw…_it. _It happened to be the most gorgeous puppet Deidara ever saw. Not to mention the biggest. That puppet looked only a little shorter than Deidara himself. This puppet's face looked eerily like flesh, and was _pale _flesh at that. Not the tanned version you get in the desert. This puppet had short red hair, that lay flat on the top, but spiked at the bottom in both an elegant, and childish way. Not to mention the most feminine eyes Deidara had ever seen. Perfectly almond-shaped, with long eyelashes, and the eyes themselves looked a little big (perfectly feminine eyes). And then there was their coloration. Those eyes were the deepest, and darkest, caramel brown that Deidara had ever seen. Looking into them, he could just make out where the iris stopped and the 'pupil' began. It was a beautiful puppet. One that deserved to be preserved in an art gallery, not a crummy puppet shop! Deidara went straight to the counter, to the old woman behind it, deciding to right this crime against all things elegant.

"How much do you want for the redheaded puppet, there, un?" he asked the elderly woman. She looked up at him, her eyes cold and serious (with a barely noticeable likeness to the puppet), and then she cackled.

"Trust me, you don't want him! He'd be a bigger trouble than a Desert Scorpion! In fact, that's his name!" As she continued to cackle, Deidara gave her a stare of question. "The puppet's name, boy! It's Akasuna no Sasori!" she explained, in good humor.

"'Scorpion of the Red Sand'? Why is that, un?" he asked looking at the harmlessly beautiful puppet.

"Cuz it's who I named him after. I named that puppet after my grandson, Sasori. That puppet right there is my grandson's greatest creation." She explained with a proud smile.

"Where's your grandson?"

"He's dead."

"Oh! I'm sorry, un! I shouldn't've asked!" The old woman started to cackle again. She patted Deidara on the shoulder, in a reassuring, 'don't worry about it' kind of way.

"I'll tell you what…" she started, "How about I let you take Sasori. All he does is give me some bad memories, and in return, you can tell your boss that Granny Chiyo sends her hope, and approval." She told him. Deidara gasped in amazement.

"**You're **Akasuna no Chiyo?!" he demanded, the old woman let out another hearty cackle and nodded her head. Deidara suddenly grinned broadly. They really needed Chiyo's approval to do work here in the Hidden Sand, and that was an amazing deal. "Gee, thanks Chiyo-sensei! You're being a really good pal here, un!" Deidara thanked her as she walked over to the display shelf and opened the glass cage boxed that held Sasori. She smiled as she lifted the puppet down from the display and held the puppet out to Deidara.

"It's no problem, Deidara. He was getting to be a handful anyway." She said as he took the puppet from her arms. Deidara had no idea what she meant by that. How could such a beautiful puppet cause problems for such a nice lady? He took the puppet from her arms and was surprised by its…perfect weight. It wasn't too light, and it wasn't too heavy.

"Thank you again, Chiyo-sensei! It really has been an honor!" he said gratefully before leaving the store carrying his prize in his arms. Chiyo watched him run from the store, and laughed softly at the eager expression on his face.

"No, thank you Deidara-san…I can finally let that broken puppet go."

* * *

**A/N:** And that is Chapter One! (Do you have a habit of leaving people in suspense like that?) Huh? I have no idea what you mean…

_Duke:_ The fact that you always leave on a climax, basically, instead of a resolution.

Kiro: Yeah yeah!

Oh…I had no idea…oh well, I just like to do that, I guess.

_Duke:_ You love to torture people.

Kiro: Umm….sadism?

_Duke:_ Yep.

You are all so cruel to me! Please, be nicer than Duke and the dreaded mental voice of parenthesis (Hey!) and review please!


	2. 2What the Hell Just Happened?

As Deidara headed into his shared motel room (one he shared with the two other bombers) the first thing he heard was the Miser Brothers Christmas movie. Probably the selection of Hidan's.

'_I'm Mister White Christmas—_

'**I'm Mister Sun—**

'_I'm Mister Icicle!'_

'**I'm Mister Hundred and One!'**

"Oi, shithead! What the fuck is that, seriously!" And speaking of Hidan, there was the albino's signature language; borderline Tourette Syndrome. Hidan was a 22-year-old man (in only appearance), albino, and unnaturally vulgar. The only reason that man was employed as a bomber was because he could set up bombs on the inside of a building, give the okay, then just walk off. He was immortal, so he didn't worry about dying during the job.

"Normally, I wouldn't say anything with one of Hidan's accusations, but he has a point. What the fuck _is _that?" came from the other bomber, who looked up at Deidara with dead onyx eyes. Itachi Uchiha (the one person who Deidara hates the most) was a bomber in occupation only. Hidan hated everything and was vulgar—the attitude; Deidara liked and loved everything about explosions—the thrill, but Itachi didn't have anything towards bombers other than his talent with fire. Deidara felt his own anger grow rapidly at their ignorance.

"It's a puppet, un."

"Why, the fuck, do _you _have one, blond, seriously?" Hidan questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Weren't you the cock-sucking asshole who said some shit like 'art work isn't supposed to be forever, like puppets' or some dumbass thing like that?" he asked.

_Click, click._

"What the fucking hell!?" Hidan stood up from the floor and ran right at a window, "Fucking help me!" he shouted angrily as he opened the window and started climb out of it. This was alarming for more than one reason; they were on the third floor, Hidan wasn't intentionally suicidal, and he was yelling at them to hold him down. Deidara quickly put his prize down and ran over to Hidan. Immediately, the two were wrestling. Even though Hidan clearly was expressing negativity to going out the window, his body wanted to go out. Finally, after a good five minutes of struggling, Hidan's body stopped acting against his will and the two lay in a tangled heap on the floor; both exhausted. Itachi had left the room when they started wrestling, and when it seemed over, he had returned to see Deidara lying on top of Hidan in a very suggestive position and they both appeared to be out of breath.

"Should I leave?" he asked them both, in a clearly uncaring voice.

"F-Fuck off…" Hidan gasped out tiredly and Deidara rolled onto the floor and looked up to his prize, and blinked. Weirdly, he thought he saw a smile on the puppet's flawless face but after he blinked it was gone. He got to his feet and looked down at Hidan.

"Maybe you should get some medication, un." Deidara said to the exhausted albino, scooped up his puppet, and left the room. He looked down to the redheaded puppet in his arms, he really loved the puppet's looks. "If you were real, I'd love to kiss you, un." He whispered to the puppet and put it on the bed before walking into the adjoining bathroom; to shower.

* * *

"…you were serious about not being able to control your movements." Itachi said (not asked) to Hidan.

"Damn straight!" Hidan yelled at him, "You think I would want to jump out of a fucking window?!" Itachi looked directly at him and stayed silent for a few minutes. "Don't answer, asshole." The albino said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was the puppet."

"Huh?"

"The puppet controlled your movements. I could see it controlling you."

"…Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Holy fucking shit!"

"…not that serious." Itachi sighed and patted Hidan on his thick-skulled head. "I think he did it because he was insulted." He explained. Hidan gave him a blank stare; not knowing what Itachi was getting at. "When you tried to argue why Deidara purchased a puppet, I think your statement offended him." He finished, staring at Hidan. Seeing realization hit Hidan in the face, Itachi almost smiled. Then Deidara's voice rung into the room, from the shower;

"I met Chiyo-sensei today! She said our work was allowed, un!" he announced, proudly.

"Call Pein." Itachi said to Hidan, as said Uchiha made his way over to the door.

"Why can't you, shithead?!" Hidan demanded.

"I'm going out."

"For what?"

"To find out what the hell Deidara came home with." And with that, the Uchiha left the apartment, leaving Hidan to inform their boss that they could begin with the demolitions in the Hidden Sand.

"Hmph, I wish that fucker just would stop being such a Jashin-damned smartass all the damn time." Hidan complained to no one as he took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a specific number. . .

Duke: That's all?

Me: What?

Duke: Really, that's all you could come up with?

Me: Look, school is a real—

Duke: You're an aspiring author and cartoonist, you should be better than this.

Me: Kiro! Save me!

Kiro: Nuuu, I'm afraid of Duke!

Duke: You should be.

Me: Please, dear readers, be nicer to me than Duke and leave a nice review! I'm sorry for the lateness, I've been braindead with exams!


	3. 3Soit is ALIVE WTFHJ!

**Chapter Three**

**[a/n: I'd like to warn you know, in this chapter there is some explicit language and reference to American Idol. Thank you for your time]**

It felt weird to change in his room. Deidara didn't know why, there was no one in his room. Well, not counting his puppet; Sasori. Speaking of the puppet, Deidara scanned the room as he looked around the room to see Sasori just where he left the puppet, on his bed. He walked over to the bed and picked up the puppet.

"You have nice hair, un." He cooed quietly and stroked it. The short red hair felt like silk beneath his hand, he made sure that his hand-mouth didn't chew on it. As he was stroking the hair, he thought about what Chiyo told him about the puppet. "I wonder if Chiyo-sensei's grandson looked like you."

"…exactly like me."

* * *

"…and now Sasori is…well…active." Chiyo finished, as she put down her cup of tea. "Are you satisfied now?" Itachi looked at her with an amused expression.

"So Deidara basically bought an inactive nin-puppet that was only to be activated upon leaving the supervision of the Great Puppeteer Chiyo?" he asked, politely. Chiyo smiled to Itachi; finding his humor at the situation appropriate. "Well, won't Deidara be surprised." He commented with a quiet chuckle.

"Sasori isn't your average nin-puppet either. He still has his heart, and soul, attached to that puppet's body."

"Just how much of his body is a puppet?"

"He's fifteen."

"…oh, so that's still intact?"

"Probably. I didn't check. He's still my grandson, you know." She said with a hearty cackle. Itachi smiled and ate more of the dango stick he had purchased. He and Chiyo were at a tea shop that was purchased by a larger organization, and was scheduled to be demolished. Itachi had delivered the note of demolition to the ex-owner, a kind-hearted woman named Byanichi, and, to thank him for the warning, had given him and Chiyo a cup of tea for free. But Itachi purchased several dango sticks along with that. He just liked the sweet treat (A/N: I bet that's why Sasuke hates them).

"Well, thank you for the warning, Chiyo-sensei."

"No problem. Like I told Deidara, Sasori was becoming a handful to look after, anyway." Even though her voice sounded amused, her expression told a different story. A story that said she hadn't wanted to let the puppet go. She had wanted to keep him for herself. Itachi noticed her expression, but didn't say anything about it.

"It's been nice talking to you, but it's time for me to go and inform our boss of the first building on our list."

* * *

Deidara stared in awe as Sasori stood up, and shakily walked around the room experimentally, but he kept his gaze sternly over to Deidara. The blonde couldn't even bring himself to say anything to the redhead, as he observed the other; similar to a pet surveying its master. Whether it should attack and run, or stay and be tamed. From his gaze, it seemed Sasori preferred the latter.

"Are you going to say something or just stare at me all day?" he suddenly asked, though his voice was gentle, it was undeniably impatient. Deidara finally blinked, reality seeping in to what was going on around him.

"Oh my God, un…" he said out loud, "I've been smoking crack." He concluded. The puppet stared at him funny and then walked over to Deidara, and sat on his master's lap, and leaned against the other's chest; deciding to submit himself to Deidara. He didn't see Deidara as a threat to himself or Sasori, so why not? The blond, once again blinked, and then started to pet the redhead's silky hair once again.

This continued for a little while, when the puppet let out a small murmur against Deidara's chest, sending blood straight to Deidara's cheeks. But he didn't get embarrassed, of anything, he felt really proud to have a live puppet, especially a beautiful, live puppet. How many demolition workers can say that, huh?! None! Hahahaha!

Deidara looked down to the puppet in his lap to see the small puppet had his hands gently clenching Deidara's shirt. He couldn't believe how cute it was to see that. While stroking Sasori's hair with one hand, the other snaked over and held the short redhead against his chest. While Deidara was amused by Sasori's undeniable cuteness, he couldn't help but wonder. The redhead reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite place on who it was he was in close resemblance with.

Sasori looked up at Deidara's ocean blue eyes, with his caramel brown eyes, both gazed unblinkingly at each other; a pregnant silence engulfing the two of them as Deidara stopped stroking the other's hair. Suddenly, Sasori looked very troubled; almost in a pissed off way.

"You don't need a ninja puppet, do you?" he asked, still with a troubled expression. Deidara, who didn't get why the little one was troubled, shook his head. Sasori's frown stayed in place, "So, I'm your puppet as a…play thing?" he asked.

"Wh-What?! No, un! I bought you because I didn't want you to be disgraced in that horrible shop!" Deidara defended himself, hotly. He was always pissed when accused of perverted intentions. Whether Sasori meant it perversely or not, that's the way it came out.

"…okay." Sasori said and leaned back against Deidara's chest, while the bomber crossly started to pet the redhead's hair again; still plenty upset at the accusation of perversely purchasing his puppet.

* * *

"…so Deidara got the fucking old bat to agree to our blowin' up of people's places, seriously."

"_Great, the newbie is working out well…And what's this I hear about a puppet, Hidan?"_

"Something the dipshit bought to get the fucking deal with Chiyo-sensei." The albino muttered into the phone. There was a silence on the other end for a long time, before Hidan could ask if Pein was still on the phone, his boss hung up. Hidan swore as he hung up the phone, and then crossed his arms over his chest. He sat there with an angry scowl on his face when his personal cell phone rang. Without looking at the caller ID, Hidan scooped his phone from his pocket and answered with a "What the fuck do you want?"

"**That's no way to talk to your only sex partner." **A gruff voice on the other end of the cell phone growled out. There was a sound in the background that could've someone screaming Bloody Mary.

"Holy fucking Jashin, Kuzu!" Hidan yelled in recognition and happiness at the phone call he received from his partner of zombie-ness. The recently unmated Kakuzu Takeda was Hidan's only companion that was immortal, like him. Also, as Kakuzu pointed out, he was the only one to sex the albino anyway he wanted it to when he wanted it.

"**The one and only. So, are you holding up okay with being blown up every day, or do you miss me?" **the Kuzu joked on the other end of the phone.

"You know I'll only let you blow me, Kuzu!" Hidan chided, happily, remembering fondly of what the two of them did publically on their high school graduation. To put it simply, Adam Lambert's performance on American Idol wasn't that perverse (A/N: I do not own in anyway shape or form Adam Lambert, or American Idol, but I do solely endorse that Adam should've won).

"**Listening to Zetsu's cannibalism is getting boring by me, so I was wondering if the two of us could join you in the Hidden Sand Village." **Kakuzu requested, patiently, but also with humor in his voice. Hidan let out a loud gasp of surprise.

"Of course you can, you cock sucker! Bring the Pothead with ya, and we'll have a fuckin orgy!" Hidan concluded forcefully. On the other end, Kakuzu laughed heart fully at Hidan's orgiastic enthusiasm.

"**Great. We'll be there soon. Stay sexy, Hidan."**

"And stay tight, Kakuzu." With their odd farewell, Hidan hung up his phone and punched the air in enthusiasm, as Itachi entered the kitchen of the motel room they where they stayed in. Before Itachi could say anything to the overactive albino, Hidan turned right to him and shouted,

"Ever been in an orgy?!"

* * *

A/N: To my fans of the Worthless Uchiha story, don't worry, an update is coming soon. As for those who read this, thank you for your patience, and I did my best to keep it fairly lengthy, sorry for my lateness.

Duke: You suck. Motels don't have kitchens.

Me: It's my story so go and suck a—

Duke: Finish that sentence and I'll kill you.

Me: Duke, FIND MORE INSULTS

…

And introducing….Eiki!

Eiki: …*waves hi to people*

Me: Tell the people your achievement!

Eiki: I created the first functional android…

Me: Great! Readers! Please be nicer than Duke and review, and be as smart as Eiki to suggest something nice! And don't worry about Kiro-chan, she's taking care of her cousin Kira, right now.


End file.
